User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Rankings Blog
Rankings Episode 1 Total Drama Roleplay Season 3: Characters *15th: Harold - HE'S IN THIS SEASON?! *14th: Zoey - Zoey hasn't been a good competitor, nor has she done much! *13th: Mike - Ugh! Mike! Mike! You were in one episode and barely did anything! *12th: Beth - She is a hecka BORING. *11th: Staci: Staci was good, I liked her, she had a redemption arc, but wasn't focused on enough to get that. I wish she stayed longer. *10th/9th: Trent and Lightning: Thought I'd rank the characters together. Lightning and Trent are both good characters. I just don't really remember them doing much other than the obvious. FUN FACT: Amy was originally gonna be here just for laughs. *8th: Amy: She just, am I missing something? When did Amy become less Amy-ish? When did she cry? I dunno, *7th: Izzy: Izzy just seemed sexist....so moving on! *6th: Brick: Brick had interactions in Episode 2, and, yeah, I think that it is it? *5th: Bridgette: It was a toughie putting Bridgette so low! Everyone just has good interactions! And Bridgette, well....I am not seeing anything new from her. and that Staci comment was annoying, sorry, Berry! *4th: Anne Maria: Anne Maria is funny, staying in character, nice references, she is actually really interesting. *3rd: Geoff! Why is Geoff so high? Because he is interesting, he likes everyone usually and tat makes his one conflict seriously stand out! *2nd: Alejandro: Alejandro is interesting to me, just because we don't whether he is evil and behind the scenes he seems to have quite a few allies. *1st: Sadie: Izzy, I was SO skeptical, but her original personality seems there quite a lot, she is a really a complex villain, I'd like to know why she was like that and what happened with her and Katie, there haven't been much mentions. Where would Eva be in the list? What would you change? Say in the comments! Power Rankings Olympians *5th: Harold: Harold has no hope for redemption. Like, his team will NOT listen to him. At all. *4th: Zoey: Zoey has spoke but hasn't focused on challenges. Which could be worser than Harold! Also she has been chilling in first class, while her team spend it in Economy, only because she was invited. *3rd: Eva: Eva is menacing, Eva is scary. She does have the power to get people to listen to her....but she is easily blindsided. *2nd: Alejandro: Alejandro has 3 girls on his team. Probably liking him. Majority rules. *1st: Sadie: Why is Sadie ahead of Alejandro?! Easy. Sadie's sweet girl persona can come into handy and BOOM some manipulation later, she gets out her targets. Unicorns *3rd: Beth: She has done nothing. Clearly, she'll be one of the next to go. *2nd: Lightning: Lightning is dumb. He can be manipulated easily. *1st: Anne Maria: Anne Maria has a lot she can use to her advantage especially when convincing a member of her team. I mean, she could be a fake "gal-pal" to Beth, or a "Buddy-Buddy" girl with Lightning. Dragons *5th Amy: So what if Amy is trying to improve her image? Everyone else on her team, Bridgette, Trent, Brick and Geoff are all nice, and always have been.....why not just keep the nice ones instead of keeping someone who could revert back to there old self at any given time? *4th: Brick: Brick hasn't really done much but lead the team, there is a lot more to him, and that needs to be established ASAP. *3rd: Bridgette: She's usually amiable. But....the Staci comment oozes suspicious. *2nd: Trent: Trent is a nice person, connections to Bridgette and Geoff, which means he could convince them to vote someone else, and Brick would probably like him as well, Why? Because he is nice. *1st: Geoff: Geoff is the guy everyone likes. Geoff is the guy who has the most possible allies. Anyone would ally with Geoff, and that gives Geoff a lot of power. Power Rankings Week 2 Olympians I can't really rank them. I mean...it's frustrating, Zoey would be 3rd, obviously. But then Alejandro and Sadie...who has the most power.... Unicorns *3rd: Beth: LightAnne'll crush her. *2nd: Lightning; Now, this could be percieved as similar to the Olympians, but Lightning is dumb, and Anne Maria well.... *1st: Anne Maria: She has Lightning following her, majority, plus if it comes down to it, she could decide to keep either Beth or Lightning. Dragons TBA Category:Blog posts